The present invention relates to identifying one or more objects within an image.
Scanners are commonly used to produce a digital representation of an object (a photograph or a business card). Often, the scanned object is smaller than the scanner image size, so the result of the scan is a larger digitized image containing the embedded object. Rather than scan each object individually, a common scanning technique is to scan multiple objects together. Such a technique is referred to as “gang scanning”. The result of a gang scanning operation is a single scanner image that contains multiple embedded objects. Before the embedded object can be used, it needs to be extracted from the scanner image. Before the embedded object can be extracted, however, its location must be identified.